1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving its display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes pixel electrodes, switching devices respectively connected to the pixel electrodes, gate lines respectively connected to the switching devices, and data lines respectively connected to the switching devices.
The gate lines apply gate signals to the switching devices to turn on the switching devices, and the data lines apply data signals to the pixel electrodes through the turned-on switching devices. To this end, the display apparatus includes a gate driver applying the gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver applying the data signals to the data lines.
A display apparatus employing two gate drivers has been researched and developed. One of the two gate drivers applies the gate signals to a part of the gate lines and the other of the two gate drivers applies the gate signals to a remaining part of the gate lines.